


The Blonds

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Creampie, Double Penetration, Hints! KiKuro, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling! NashKise, Slutty! Seijuurou bruh i'm not sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kise Ryouta, Top Nash Gold Jr.
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Seijuurou menekan nafsunya untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam untuk memberi Nash dan Ryouta pelajaran. Ah, sepertinya ia takkan mampu memandang Kuroko dan keduanya seperti sedia kala.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Nash Gold Jr., Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Nash punya saudara kembar. 

Ah, bukan kembar secara harfiah sebenarnya, hanya adik kandung yang dari segi badan dan rambut kebetulan tampak mirip dengannya hingga sering disebut kembar. 

Selama hampir dua tahun pacaran dengan Nash, Seijuurou merasa telah mengenal adik si pirang itu dengan cukup baik, juga latar belakang keluarga mereka yang diceritakan si sulung Gold itu dengan suka cita. Nash lahir di Amerika, sementara adiknya lahir lebih lambat satu tahun saat mereka pindah ke Jepang. Itu alasan mengapa gurat wajah Nash yang kebulean berbeda dengan Ryouta, adiknya, yang asli menjiplak wajah keturunan Jepang milik sang ibu.

Nash dan Seijuurou masuk dalam perguruan tinggi yang sama. Jika Nash mengambil jurusan seni dimana tak seorangpun bisa mempermasalahkan tato-tatonya (kata dia, tato itu didapat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh belas dan dengan senang hati menonjok mulut manusia julid jika tertangkap mengatakan hal tak senonoh mengenai leher dan lengannya yang seksi), maka Seijuurou menekuni statusnya sebagai penerus Akashi Corp dengan mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis. Ryouta belajar terpisah dari keduanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai model sejak SMA, hingga ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah modeling setelah hari kelulusan.

Kedekatan Seijuurou dan Ryouta tak hanya sebatas mengobrol dan _skinship_ ringan seperti jabat tangan. Karena ketiganya sama-sama suka basket, kadang mereka bermain basket di lapangan apartemen yang Seijuurou tinggali bersama Nash. Ryouta tinggal di apartemen terpisah—alasannya, tidak mau mendengar suara-suara gaib yang terkadang muncul di kamar utama apartemen itu saat tengah malam datang menjemput. Kadang saat Ryouta main ke apartemen mereka, dia suka sekali memeluk gemas Seijuurou yang berakhir dengan lemparan sadis remot televisi oleh Nash.

Kalau tidak salah, Ryouta punya pacar. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya, yang juga merupakan adik tingkat Seijuurou di manajemen. Seijuurou tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa kenal sebelumnya, tapi kata Nash, hubungan adiknya dengan pemuda berambut biru muda itu masih seumur jagung, masih dalam hitungan bulan. Meski begitu, Seijuurou hanya berharap tabiat Ryouta yang buruk karena suka _flirting_ dan gonta-ganti pacar terhenti setelah menemukan Kuroko sebagai pintu taubatnya.

Tapi mungkin hal itu takkan berlangsung lama, mengingat Ryouta pernah kecolongan bicara mengenai Kuroko pada Nash saat dua makhluk pirang itu saling berdempetan di kaca jendela beberapa waktu lalu—curhat, kata si bungsu dengan gelagapan saat Seijuurou memergoki mereka.

Ryouta bilang ia bosan karena menurutnya, Kuroko terlalu _strict_ dan kolot. Ia berpegang teguh pada konsep _sex after marriage_ , menolak keras segala bentuk intercourse dari Ryouta, bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti _french kiss_ dan _petting_. Kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas kecup-kecup ringan dan pegangan tangan, tidak lebih. Meski begitu Ryouta masih bisa menahan diri, beda jauh dengan Nash yang bisa langsung _horny_ tiap melihat sosok Seijuurou ada disekitar jarak pandangnya.

Meski pertahanan Ryouta cukup bagus karena tak sampai memaksa Kuroko berhubungan seks, Seijuurou jadi tahu kalau si bungsu Gold itu sering jajan di pub langganannya dengan Nash, sendirian, karena Seijuurou dengan senang hati membuat si sulung impoten kalau ketahuan main dengan wanita atau pemuda manis diluar pengawasannya. 

Berbeda dengan Kuroko, Seijuurou cukup akrab dengan seks yang hampir dilakukannya dengan Nash tiap akhir pekan. Tidak munafik. Tubuhnya sensitif dan gampang _needy_ , persis seperti omega saat menemui masa _heat_ nya. Nash dengan senang hati menerima, Seijuurou itu tipe submisif yang kadang penurut tapi juga binal di ranjang. Poin plus kalau Seijuurou mengajaknya main duluan, pemuda manis itu bisa bertingkah _shameless_ dan _slutty_ saat bergerak di atasnya.

Oh, oh. Memikirkan betapa memalukannya ia saat memanggil Nash dengan sebutan ' _daddy_ ' semalam, Seijuurou bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Pria tinggi itu sudah tak ada ditempatnya semula, di sisi Seijuurou, dan si manis itu menarik kesimpulan kalau Nash sedang ada di dapur atau kamar mandi. Jadi ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya semula, sedikit meringis saat pangkal pahanya terasa ngilu, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil kaus rumahan Nash yang kebetulan tertinggal di lantai.

Seijuurou baru bangun tidur, kelelahan setelah dihajar Nash sampai pagi buta, dan memutuskan untuk memakai kaus itu saat dia berdiri. Tak lupa memakai bokser miliknya untuk menghindari gesekan antara fabrik kain dan itunya yang gampang mengeras, dan ia tak mau repot-repot disetubuhi lagi oleh Nash kalau ketahuan tegang di pagi hari.

Dengan langkah gontai Seijuurou berjalan mendekati pintu kamar. Sayup-sayup suara _game_ sepak bola yang sering dimainkan Nash terdengar dari balik pintu, dan ia cukup yakin kekasihnya itu bangun lebih cepat dan duduk di ruang tengah sambil main PS, menunggu Seijuurou bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Tapi tidak. Ketika ia membuka pintu, alih-alih surai pirang Nash yang kadang bikin sakit mata tertangkap oleh jarak pandangnya, kedua mata Seijuurou malah bersirobok dengan manik keemasan milik Ryouta yang melirik pintu tempat kamar dua sejoli itu berada.

“Oh, Akashicchi! Selamat pagi ssu!” sapa si bungsu Gold dengan ceria, sementara Seijuurou hanya mengelus dada. Tak asing lagi dengan perilaku Ryouta yang suka sembarangan, main nyelonong masuk tanpa ketuk pintu atau ucap salam mentang-mentang punya kunci cadangan. “Akashicchi bangun siang sekali hari ini ssu, apa terjadi perang lagi dengan aniki tadi malam?”

“Ya, seperti yang kau tahu dengan benar,” Seijuurou mengangguk malas, mengusap lehernya yang mendadak dingin. Ia tidak sempat berkaca, tapi bisa yakin kalau jalur leher hingga dadanya dipenuhi bercak kemerahan akibat ulah Nash yang suka gigit sembarangan. “Kakakmu kemana, Ryouta?”

“Dia turun ke bawah ssu, katanya mau beli rokok,” balas Ryouta, masih memandangi Seijuurou yang kini melenggang menuju dapur. Menyiapkan minuman untuknya sendiri, setelah menawari Ryouta apakah mau minum kopi dan dijawab dengan tolakan halus dari si bungsu. Seijuurou tak mau ambil pusing. Padahal sudah berulang kali ia mengingatkan Nash agar berhenti merokok—bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin pacarnya itu mati muda dan karena alasan lain, bibir dan lidah si sulung Gold akan terasa pahit saat mereka berciuman setelah Nash selesai merokok.

Seijuurou baru akan mengaduk kopi ketika lengan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya. Ini tangan Ryouta, Seijuurou yakin itu, karena Nash tak pernah memakai parfum citrus seperti yang adiknya kenakan sehari-hari. Meski begitu, Seijuurou sama sekali tak berniat protes. Sudah terlalu biasa dipeluk-peluk Ryouta, bahkan saat Nash bersama mereka. Ujung dagu si bungsu Gold itu bertengger pada puncak kepala Seijuurou, mengamati apa yang pacar kakaknya sedang lakukan. 

“Oh, aku yang bawa kopi itu tadi,” tukas Ryouta, saat menemukan bungkus bekas kopi instan yang dibawanya sebelum pergi kemari. “Akashicchi harus tambahkan gula kalau tidak suka pahit ssu, lalu disaring biar ampasnya keluar.”

“Ah, iya. Kelamaan, sudah begini saja,” balas Seijuurou, kalem. Jemarinya menggamit sendok dan memutarnya searah jarum jam. Mengaduk bubuk kopi hitam itu agar menyatu dengan air. Sama sekali tidak masalah dengan dada Ryouta yang menempel rapat dengan punggungnya, atau tangan si bungsu Gold yang mendadak masuk ke dalam kausnya.

Seijuurou tersentak. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat telapak besar Ryouta bersentuhan dengan kulit perutnya.

“Ryouta,” Seijuurou pikir ia berbisik, tapi frekuensi suaranya normal. “Jangan masuk-masuk begitu. Nanti kakakmu lihat.”

“Aniki 'kan sedang tak ada di sini ssu,” kata Ryouta, santai. Mendesakkan tubuh mungil Seijuurou agar semakin merapat padanya, model ternama itu berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Akashicchi tenang saja. Aniki tidak akan tahu.”

“Ryouta—” Seijuurou sudah siap berontak saat tiba-tiba Ryouta menunduk, menempelkan hidungnya pada kulit leher Seijuurou yang terekspos terlalu banyak. Tubuh si merah berjengit. Terlebih ketika Ryouta menghirup aroma Seijuurou yang bercampur dengan keringat Nash, dan menggosokkan hidungnya pelan-pelan di sana. “Lepas. Aku mau minum kopi.”

“Sebentar lagi,” erang Ryouta, samar. Suaranya teredam leher Seijuurou yang penuh bercak kemerahan. “Banyak sekali tanda yang ditinggalkan aniki untukmu, Akashicchi. Main berapa ronde kalian semalam?”

“Itu privasi, Ryouta. Untuk apa kau tanyakan?” Semprot Seijuurou, langsung. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Ryouta bisa mendadak barbar menanyakan hal itu padanya. “Minggir dulu.”

“Sebentar.” Sama halnya dengan Seijuurou, si pirang itu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal diposisinya. Kali ini lebih kurangajar dengan membuka mulut dan mengapit kulit lehernya diantara belah bibir, dan Seijuurou berbaik hati memukul kepala Ryouta dengan sendok kopinya. Ryouta mengaduh, melepas pelukannya pada Seijuurou secara refleks dan mundur selangkah saat pacar kakaknya itu berbalik.

Hanya saja, ketika Seijuurou yakin posisinya sudah aman dari gangguan Ryouta, lelaki itu malah mendorong bahunya hingga kembali terpojok pada _pantry_. Seijuurou melotot. Cairan pekat dari kopinya tumpah berceceran di lantai, respon reflek terhadap Ryouta yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Belum sempat Seijuurou mendongak dan menghadiahi si pirang itu berbagai macam umpatan halus, Ryouta lebih dulu mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan dan mengatur posisi wajah mereka hingga berhadapan.

“Nee, sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah Akashicchi dari jarak sedekat ini ssu,” tubuh tinggi itu membungkuk, mempertemukan bilah ambarnya dengan batu rubi Seijuurou yang menajam. Tak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun. Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu justru mendorong wajah Ryouta agar menjauh dengan tangan kanannya. 

“Kau ini bicara apa?” Tukas Seijuurou, jengah. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, mencari celah agar bisa terlepas dari kungkungan adik pacarnya itu. “Minggir, Ryouta. Kau mau kutendang?”

“Coba saja,” Ryouta terkekeh, kedua matanya terpejam. Hanya saja, Seijuurou tak bisa menyangkal kalau romanya sedikit meremang saat bilah ambar Ryouta kembali terbuka. Kilat hangat itu lenyap dari pandangan Seijuurou. “Kalau Akashicchi menendangku, aku balas Akashicchi dengan hal lain yang lebih kejam. Bagaimana ssu?”

“Kau halu?” Kata Seijuurou dengan suara dibuat galak. Berpikiran untuk menyiram wajah tampan itu dengan kopinya, tapi Ryouta bergerak lebih cepat dengan merebut cangkir Seijuurou dari genggaman si pemilik. Diletakkannya cangkir itu di belakang punggung Seijuurou, lalu kembali menunduk, menatap langsung iris merah itu dengan pandangan mengejek.

“Tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan Akashicchi tanpa adanya aniki di sini,” sudut bibir Ryouta terangkat. Adik kekasihnya itu menyeringai. Meski tipis, Seijuurou bisa merasakan romanya meremang lagi. “Ah, sial. Padahal aku sudah berharap bisa lahir lebih dulu dari aniki kalau bisa mendapatkan Akashicchi, ssu yo.”

“Ryouta, kau mengantuk.” Peringat Seijuurou sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menekan dada bidang si bungsu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, Ryouta justru lebih gesit memojokkannya kembali pada _pantry_. Alis Seijuurou berkedut, jengkel. Apalagi ketika tangan si pirang dengan kurangajar menggamit dagunya, menaikkan wajah Seijuurou hingga kembali sejajar padanya. 

“Nee, Akashicchi. Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil jatah ciuman pagi milik aniki ssu?” Seijuurou melotot. Hampir memukul wajah tampan yang masih tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya, kalau saja bibir si pirang itu tak lebih dulu bersapa dengan milik Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terperanjat. Sial. Sial. _Sial_!

Kedua tangan Seijuurou terangkat, bermaksud mencakar wajah adik pacarnya itu, tapi Ryouta bergerak lebih cepat dengan menangkap dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher. Seijuurou yang merasa terlecehkan tentu tak tinggal diam. Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak, lututnya yang bebas dihantam keras ke perut Ryouta yang langsung terpukul mundur.

“Aduh, _aduduh_ ,” Ryouta meringis, mencengkeram erat pinggiran _pantry_ dengan tangannya yang masih mengurung Seijuurou. Ia menunduk, ditatapnya wajah pacar sang kakak yang sedikit memerah, entah malu atau mulai tersulut emosi. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, seringai itu kembali muncul, “hee, benar kata aniki ssu. Akashicchi ternyata liar sekali, ya?”

Dua rubi Seijuurou membola. Hampir saja menampar wajah Ryouta jika pemuda berambut pirang itu tak lebih dulu mengangkatnya paksa dalam gendongan. Lagi-lagi Seijuurou memberontak, kedua tangannya memukul punggung Ryouta keras-keras. Yang lebih tinggi tak bergeming, langkahnya justru dipercepat menuju ruang tamu tempatnya memainkan PS Nash saat menunggu Seijuurou bangun tadi.

“Ryouta!” Seijuurou kembali berkelit, menyentak tubuhnya agar terlepas dari genggaman Ryouta. Sel kelabu dalam otaknya bergerak cepat, memikirkan banyak cara untuk terus berontak dan menendang Ryouta keluar dari sini. Hanya saja, ketika Seijuurou melihat kaki si bungsu menendang seperangkat PS Nash dari sofa dan membanting tubuhnya kesana, Seijuurou merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

“Memikirkan apa, Akashicchi?” Pelan, Ryouta terkekeh. Sepelan tubuhnya yang membungkuk, mendekati Seijuurou dan mengungkungnya di atas sofa. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan PS kakaknya yang mungkin saja rusak karena dibanting begitu keras, secara paksa pula. “Wajahmu tampak terkejut ssu. Apa kau takut?”

“Brengsek kau, Ryouta.” Seijuurou mengumpat, mencoba mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Diam-diam Ryouta menggerakkan kaki, lututnya diletakkan diantara kaki Seijuurou hingga membuatnya sukar berkelit.

“Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Akashicchi.” Itu kalimat terakhir yang Ryouta sampaikan sebelum merunduk, meraup bibir tipis Seijuurou dengan sekali gerakan. Bukan hanya menempel seperti tadi, kali ini lebih memaksa dengan menggigit keras bibir bawah pemuda yang terkurung dibawahnya itu. Seijuurou mengerang. Sial, cara berciuman si kembar ini sama-sama kejam rupanya. 

“Ryouta, lepas—” Seijuurou rupanya masih belum menyerah. Kedua tangannya meliar, mencakar lengan dan punggung Ryouta sejauh yang ia bisa. Napasnya terkikis. Rona merah menguasai pipinya, Seijuurou masih berkeras tak mau membuka mulut meski besar kemungkinan bibirnya akan berdarah akibat terlalu sering digigiti. Sedangkan Ryouta bertingkah seolah tak peduli, geliginya bergerak menghisap kuat bibir bawah dan atas Seijuurou hingga pemuda itu mengerang keras. 

Kesempatan itu tentu tak disia-siakan. Ryouta menggerakkan lidahnya, menyusup masuk dalam rongga mulut Seijuurou yang terbuka akibat ulahnya. Dicarinya lidah Seijuurou yang menolak untuk bersapa, meski begitu, Ryouta mencengkeram kuat pinggang pacar kakaknya hingga si manis itu kembali mengerang. Seijuurou tersengal, masih belum pasrah menerima ciuman Ryouta yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan seisi mulutnya. Sial. Ciuman mereka ini sama-sama bikin kepala pusing!

“Tung—hng! Tunggu sebentar!” Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjauhkan Ryouta darinya karena ia mulai kehabisan napas. Beruntungnya si pirang itu menurut. Wajahnya ditarik mundur, seulas senyum miring terpoles pada bibirnya. Puas lahir batin melihat penampilan Seijuurou yang kacau dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajah berikut bibirnya yang merah merona dari atas sana.

 _Iblis_! Batin Seijuurou dalam hati. _Si kembar Gold ini sama-sama iblis_! 

“Ada apa, Akashicchi?” Suara Ryouta melembut, kontras dengan taringnya yang tadi sempat mengoyak bibir Seijuurou tanpa ampun. Satu tangannya terulur ke atas, mengusak poni Seijuurou yang berantakan, mengundang gemeletak gigi dari si mungil yang sebentar lagi akan dia mainkan tubuhnya.

“Jangan—di sini...” Seijuurou bahkan tak yakin jika yang tadi itu adalah suaranya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah. Gugup. Berniat untuk menarik kembali ucapannya, jika Ryouta tak lebih dulu kembali membungkuk, mendekatkan wajah dan menggesekkan hidung mereka dengan kilat mata main-main. “Apa ssu? Aku tidak dengar.”

 _Fuck_. Seijuurou mengumpat lagi. Bayangan Nash dan Kuroko menyempatkan diri melewati pikirannya saat Seijuurou menengadah, menatap ragu wajah Ryouta yang tampak menunggu jawaban.

“Kalau kau mau, lakukan dengan cepat,” Kami-sama, maafkan Seijuurou yang secara tak sengaja bertingkah _slutty_ dihadapan adik pacarnya yang satu ini. “Pindahkan aku ke kamar.”

“Maksudmu ke kamar kalian ssu? Tidak sudi.” Ryouta tertawa. Tubuhnya memanas. Hidung Seijuurou dia gesekkan lagi dengan hidungnya. “Pasti ranjangnya belum bersih dari sperma 'kan, Akashicchi? Di kamar tamu juga malas, tak ada kesannya kalau kita memang harus tidur di sana.” Seijuurou mengerang. Kalimat itu tak menyenangkan untuk didengar. 

“Jadi, Akashicchi,” ini bukan mau Seijuurou untuk mendongak. Jemari Ryouta lagi-lagi mengapit dagunya, ambar kembar itu menelanjangi rubi Seijuurou yang kini kembali bersirobok dengannya. “Biarkan aku lakukan ini di sini, ya? Yakin kalau aniki tidak akan tahu.”

Selanjutnya, Ryouta kembali mencium bibir Seijuurou. Yang diserang melenguh, merasa tak punya pilihan lain hingga mencengkeram kuat lengan Ryouta dan mencakarnya—mungkin nanti bisa lecet. Seijuurou tak mau peduli. Sebagai gantinya, dia sibuk merapalkan nama Kuroko dalam hati, _Kuroko-kun, maaf kuculik pacarmu sebentar, dan maaf karena ciumannya enak sekali. Duh_! Maaf! _Aku bisa gila_!

Seijuurou masih diam saat Ryouta mulai menginvasi mulutnya. Pikirannya terbagi secara acak. Setengah ingin menendang Ryouta hingga jatuh lalu melepaskan diri dengan selamat, setengah ingin melanjutkan silat lidah (dalam artian sebenarnya) karena ciuman si bungsu ini tak kalah membuatnya pusing dari sang kakak. Apa dulu mereka berlatih ciuman bersama? Huh? 

Pada batas kesadarannya, Seijuurou buang jauh-jauh akal sehat yang memaksanya berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, dia lingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher Ryouta (yang kemudian tersentak karena kaget) dan menarik pemuda berambut pirang itu agar semakin merapat padanya. Persetan. Toh darah Nash juga mengalir pada adiknya, jadi anggap saja jika Nash tak punya adik kembar dan sekarang Seijuurou tengah berciuman dengan Nash.

Seijuurou terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar Ryouta menyeringai, rencana yang disusunnya matang-matang dengan sang kakak rupanya akan membuahkan hasil melihat si merah ini begitu mudahnya terlena hanya dengan ciuman. Yah, siapa peduli. Yang penting 'kan hari ini Seijuurou miliknya seorang. 

“Hn—” Seijuurou tak mampu menahan lenguhannya saat satu tangan Ryouta menelusup ke balik kaus Nash yang dikenakannya. Tubuh si manis itu berjengit. Sedikit tremor kala kulit perutnya bersentuhan dengan telapak Ryouta yang besar dan sedikit kasar. Seijuurou nyaris memberontak lagi ketika tangan kiri Ryouta yang masih terbebas mengusap tengkuknya, lalu mendorong kepala Seijuurou untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. “Mh, Ryouta.”

“Iya, Akashicchi?” Tanya si pirang dengan nada dibuat _playful_. Kepalanya ditarik, menjauh dari bibir dan wajah Seijuurou yang merah padam. Ah, sial. Ryouta jadi merasa mulutnya kering. Dosa apa sih dia sampai terlahir satu tahun lebih muda dari Nash?

“Setidaknya kau kunci dulu pintunya.” Seijuurou terengah, kedua tangannya masih mengalung di leher Ryouta. Pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis.

“Untuk apa?” Alis-alis Ryouta terangkat. Pandangannya seratus persen menyatakan kalau Seijuurou sedang meracau. “Toh, aniki tak akan masuk lewat pintu ssu.”

Ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Ryouta hingga iris merah Seijuurou membola sempurna. Jangan-jangan... 

_Ting_! 

Dua kepala itu menoleh bersamaan pada pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. _Lift_ yang terhubung pada lantai dasar, yang biasa Seijuurou dan Nash gunakan saat mereka malas jalan keluar. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang tampak syok, seringai lain yang sejak tadi Ryouta tahan-tahan mulai muncul di sudut bibirnya. 

“Yo.” Nash berdiri di sana, dengan tangan kiri tersimpan dalam saku, dan tangan kanan yang memegang bungkus rokok beserta koreknya. Batu safirnya bertumbukan dengan Ryouta yang balas menatapnya culas, lalu berpindah pada Seijuurou yang bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata saat kekasihnya itu melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka. “Menikmati apa yang adikku lakukan padamu, _babe_?”

“Bajingan.” Seijuurou nyaris mengumpat, tapi nyatanya, ia mengatakan hal itu keras-keras. Sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan energi dan berontak sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi Ryouta lebih cepat menangkap kedua tangan Seijuurou dan menggenggamnya erat. “Ryouta, menjauh dariku.”

“Heh? Akashicchi tidak ingat siapa yang mengusulkan untuk pindah ke kamar tadi ssu?” Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka. Sentakan Seijuurou yang semakin agresif dihentikannya dengan gigitan keras pada bibir bawah—yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu memekik kencang. “Apa melihat aniki membuatmu gugup?”

“Tidak!” napas Seijuurou memburu. Kedua iris merahnya bergerak panik, antara wajah Ryouta yang masih berada di atasnya lalu pada Nash yang kini berdiri di samping mereka. “Ryouta, kau masih punya Kuroko-kun—”

“Aku tidak peduli!” erang si bungsu yang tengah enggan diceramahi. Secara tak sengaja meninju sofa di sisi kepala Seijuurou hingga si manis itu berjengit, dan Nash sedikit terlonjak saat mengatakan ' _whoops_ ' dan senyum miring kembali terpoles pada wajahnya yang tampan—tapi laknat. “Aku tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kurokocchi atau siapapun yang ada di dunia ini ssu. Aku ingin kau, Akashicchi. Menjadikan orang lain pelampiasan karena menginginkanmu itu lebih menyiksa saat tahu Nash ternyata lebih dahulu memilikimu, lho.”

“Panggil aku kakak, bangsat.” Nash masih sempat mengumpat meski dia tahu Seijuurou hampir meregang nyawa di bawah kungkungan adik kembarnya. Ia mendengus, tersenyum angkuh, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mengusak poni depan Seijuurou yang berantakan. “Jangan dengarkan dia. Lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, anggap aku tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini.”

“Nash!” Seijuurou akhirnya berhasil berteriak. Setengah tak percaya jika Nash tidak meninju Ryouta dan menyeretnya menjauh (seperti yang Seijuurou skenariokan dalam otaknya) alih-alih tertawa dan membiarkan pacarnya berhubungan dengan adiknya sendiri. Dunia pasti sudah gila. “Tunggu sebentar, apa-apaan kau ini?!”

“Apa-apaan aku ini?” Nash terkekeh rendah. Kedua safirnya menajam, menelanjangi rubi Seijuurou yang masih tampak terkejut. “Mau kuceritakan secara singkat? Aku dan si Ryouta Gold Jr. itu terlibat dalam suatu taruhan sengit.”

“Kau mengacaukan deskripsinya, aniki.” Ryouta memotong jengah. Iris keemasannya ikut-ikutan menatap mata Seijuurou yang kini bingung ingin mengarah kemana. “Singkatnya aku meminta aniki untuk bertukar posisi dengannya, dengan kata lain menjadi dirinya untuk mengambil kekuasaan atas dirimu,” sudut bibir Ryouta kembali terangkat saat dilihatnya Seijuurou terperanjat kaget, sebuah jilatan lambat dihadiahi pada pipi Seijuurou yang kembali merona. 

“Jadi ayo bersenang-senang, Akashicchi?”

**(1/2 — to be continued.)**


	2. The Blonds #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Seijuurou menekan nafsunya untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam untuk memberi Nash dan Ryouta pelajaran. Ah, sepertinya ia takkan mampu memandang Kuroko dan keduanya seperti sedia kala.

“Kau ini bosan hidup ya, Ryouta?” Nash mendesis rendah, menekan keras niatnya untuk berteriak agar tak terdengar oleh Seijuurou yang tadi sempat memergoki aksi curhatnya dengan Ryouta. Si manis itu pergi entah kemana—mungkin ke kamar, kamar mandi, atau malah dapur. Yang jelas, Ryouta sudah hampir jadi batu saat tahu Seijuurou mencuri dengar cerita tentang hubungannya dan Kuroko. 

“Tidak, siapa bilang?” Dua alis Ryouta terangkat, sikunya ditumpukan pada kusen jendela, lalu balas menatap Nash yang kini memasang tampang jijik, “kan aku bilang ini taruhan ssu. Akashicchi bisa memilih antara ya dan tidak.”

“Tak perlu dilakukan pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan? Mana mau Seijuurou melakukan hal tak senonoh semacam itu,” Nash mendengus, mengibaskan tangan, secara total menolak ide busuk Ryouta yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Tak peduli kalau adiknya itu memasang tampang cemberut, sok imut, dan Nash gatal ingin melempar Ryouta keluar dari jendela, "sekali tidak tetap tidak. Pergi sekarang atau aku akan melemparkanmu dari atas sini.”

“Jahat!” spontan Ryouta memekik, mirip-mirip gadis yang menolak diperawani. Nash mendelik, maju selangkah, tangannya membekap mulut Ryouta sekaligus cari kesempatan untuk meremasnya kuat, "ayolah, aniki. Kau rela membiarkan adikmu yang tampan ini main solo sambil membayangkan Akashicchi mendesah-desah saat kau masuki ssu?”

“Sistem otakmu rusak, bedebah. Mana bisa aku rela begitu saja membiarkanmu tidur dengan Sei?”

“Tapi aku tetap penasaran ssu! Daripada aku terus membayangkan kalian berbuat yang iya iya, lebih baik aku melakukannya secara langsung dengan Akashicchi, 'kan?”

Nash membuka mulut, hampir saja mengumpati Ryouta kalau saja suara pintu yang dibuka tak menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Safir dan ambar melirik bersamaan. Seijuurou keluar dari dapur, tanpa menoleh, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan Nash. Diam-diam, kembar laknat itu menghela napas lega.

“Cih, percaya diri sekali. Aku yakin Seijuurou takkan mau melakukannya. Apalagi denganmu.” Kata Nash, dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. Dua alis adiknya terangkat, kepalanya meneleng. Tampak geli melihat tingkah sang kakak yang diliputi kesombongan. 

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan ssu?” Sudut-sudut bibir Ryouta terangkat, memanfaatkan kepongahan Nash dan membentuk sebuah seringaian, “kalau memang Akashicchi tak mau melakukannya denganku, kunci mobil yang baru kubeli dari hasil modeling akan berpindah ke tanganmu. Tapi kalau Akashicchi mau melakukannya denganku, kau harus cukup diam dan meratapi nasib.”

Lagi-lagi Nash mendengus. Safir matanya berotasi jengah, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan begitu mantap, ” _deal_.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

** The Blonds #2 **

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

“Jadi ayo bersenang-senang, Akashicchi?”

Seijuurou tersentak. Kenyataan sukses menamparnya dari lamunan.

Itu kalimat terakhir Ryouta sebelum kembali bergerak maju, menyerang bibir Seijuurou yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan napas patah-patah. 

Seluruh sendi di tubuh Seijuurou melemas, kedua matanya masih betah mengarah pada Nash yang balas menatapnya rancu, senyum miring itu masih terpoles pada wajah si sulung yang kini kembali menegakkan tubuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryouta mencengkeram sisian wajah Seijuurou, mengarahkannya ke depan untuk kembali menghabisi bibir merah yang sukses membuatnya candu. Nash yang melihatnya hanya mendengus jengah, lalu beranjak menuju sofa yang terletak dihadapan mereka. 

“ _Don't mind me_. Aku akan duduk di sini dan menonton seperti anak baik.” Begitu katanya, menyimpan rokok dalam saku celana dan melipat tangannya di dada. Menatap Ryouta yang makin asyik menggumuli Seijuurou sementara si pihak bawah justru terdiam tanpa respons apa-apa. Diam-diam Nash mendengus lagi. Sedikit merasa kasihan karena rencana Ryouta bisa dipastikan gagal dan ingatkan dia untuk membunuh adiknya itu nanti! 

“Nh!” Seijuurou masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan suara, desah tertahan ketika geligi Ryouta kembali menekan bibirnya. Matanya masih bergerak kacau, kali ini sedikit berair, sesekali melirik pada Nash yang pandangannya tak berpindah sedikitpun dari mereka. Jadi apa dia ini sekarang? Bahan taruhan mereka? Apa Nash tidak benar-benar mencintainya? 

Pikiran dan hati Seijuurou terus berebut mengendalikan diri. Lebih-lebih saat kausnya digulung naik oleh Ryouta sebatas dada, dan tangan-tangan adik pacarnya yang kembali menginvasi tubuhnya. Sungguh, selama dua puluh dua tahun hidup Seijuurou di dunia, tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk tidur dengan adik pacarnya dan ditonton langsung oleh pacarnya sendiri. Sekali lagi, dunia pasti sudah gila! 

“Ryouta—” Seijuurou melenguh saat telunjuk Ryouta memainkan putingnya yang mengeras. Kelopak matanya terbuka separuh, menampilkan iris merah yang berair dan berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehat, meski akal sehat itu telah lama tercecer dari tempatnya akibat ulah Nash dan Ryouta yang sama-sama gila. Sekali lagi, bayangan Kuroko melintas dibenak Seijuurou. Tentu ia tak mau dicap perusak hubungan orang karena tidur dengan pacar adik kelasnya itu—tapi mungkin si kembar biadab ini akan menyimpan hal ini rapat-rapat. Persetan, persetan, _persetan_.

Seijuurou membuang napasnya kasar. Persetan! Kalau dipikir lagi, Nash juga yang menginginkan semua ini. Nash juga yang menginginkan adiknya tidur dengan Seijuurou. Nash juga yang menginginkannya terjun dalam kekacauan ini. 

Maka dengan sekali tarikan napas, Seijuurou kembali melirik pada Nash yang ternyata belum melepas pandangan darinya. Kening pemuda kaukasia itu mengerut, menangkap hal lain dari kilat mata Seijuurou yang tak seharusnya ada di sana, terlebih ketika tangan-tangan itu beralih mencengkeram dan meremas kuat bahu Ryouta yang masih terbalut sempurna dengan kaus—

 _bruk_! 

Nash terperanjat, sama halnya dengan Ryouta yang melotot kaget saat ciumannya dengan Seijuurou terputus paksa. Bukan karena Seijuurou tiba-tiba kabur atau menendangnya, tapi Akashi Seijuurou yang mungkin sudah tertular gila ini malah duduk di atas perut Ryouta dan menjilat bibirnya yang dilumuri benang saliva dengan gerakan kelewat sensual. Seijuurou melirik sekali lagi pada Nash yang tampak belum sembuh dari syok-nya, lalu merunduk, memerangkap kepala Ryouta dengan kedua tangan dan menjilat bibir si bungsu yang tertular ekspresi clueless kakaknya.

“Memikirkan apa, Ryouta?” Tanya Seijuurou, suaranya basah dan rendah. Ini suara yang biasa digunakannya untuk menggoda Nash saat sedang ingin, “kalau dipikir-pikir ciumanmu enak sekali. Yah, skala sembilan dari sepuluh. Tak jauh berbeda dengan si pirang tinggi besar yang kini duduk di sana seperti orang bodoh.”

Mendengarnya, Ryouta mengerjap. Bertanya-tanya kalau _barusan ini Akashicchi sedang menggodanya_? Namun beberapa saat kemudian kedua iris emasnya terpejam. Kepalanya digelengkan dua kali. Tepat setelah itu seringainya kembali muncul, matanya terbuka dan menatap tajam Seijuurou yang kini tampak seperti iblis penggoda di atasnya.

“Mencoba main-main denganku ssu?” Ryouta terkekeh. Suaranya berat, memendam hasrat. Ketika melirik, batu ambarnya bersirobok dengan safir Nash yang membola dan menyudutkannya dengan kilat membunuh, “setidaknya, ayo kita tampilkan ciuman panas untuk si pirang tinggi besar yang kini duduk di sana seperti orang bodoh.”

Bibir mereka bertemu, kali ini lebih panas karena Seijuurou dengan cepat merespons. Ryouta bangkit dari posisinya, duduk memangku Seijuurou yang kini tergeser mundur dan tak sengaja menggesek ereksi Ryouta yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Seijuurou mendesah, Ryouta menggeram pelan. Dia menggapai surai merah Seijuurou dan meremasnya kuat, lalu menariknya dalam sekali gerakan. Seijuurou memekik, tapi Ryouta tak merespons apa-apa. Dia tahu pacar kakaknya ini suka dikasari, jadi apa salahnya mengasari tuan muda Akashi ini kalau nanti dia sendiri yang akan ketagihan.

“Aah—nhh,” kedua tangan Seijuurou mengalung di leher Ryouta, sementara si bungsu mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang submisifnya. Kepala mereka bergerak-gerak, saling mencari posisi nyaman untuk terus menggumulkan lidah. Decakan-decakan itu sampai di telinga Nash yang sudah sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Kedua tangan Nash yang mengepal tak bisa menyembunyikan kalau si sulung itu tengah memendam emosi. 

Ciuman mereka terputus. Rubi kembar Seijuurou yang berkabut bertemu dengan ambar Ryouta yang menyipit tajam. Terkekeh memandangi wajah Seijuurou yang berkeringat dengan bibir berlumur saliva. Padahal baru ciuman, tapi efeknya sudah sebesar ini.

“Akashicchi lemah sekali ssu yo,” kata si bungsu dengan intonasi main-main. Memuakkan. Kalau kondisinya bukan seperti ini, Seijuurou pasti akan meremukkan wajah model itu dengan tangannya sendiri, “hanya dengan ciuman seperti itu kau sudah hampir kehabisan napas, memang kemampuan aniki masih di bawah rata-rata, ya~?”

“Sialan—” Nash sudah hampir berdiri saat rubi Seijuurou melirik, menyorotnya begitu tajam dengan kilat-kilat membunuh. Kepalan tangan Nash seketika terburai. Secara mutlak ia tak mampu menolak semua perlakuan Seijuurou jika tatapannya sudah berubah seperti ini. 

Meski tinggi badannya kurang memadai, kadang-kadang sifat Seijuurou masih mampu membuat Nash terintimidasi (meski ia tak mau mengatakannya terang-terangan, rusak sudah reputasinya sebagai preman fakultas seni).

“Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan kakakmu, kau minus nol koma satu loh, Ryouta-kun.” Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangannya yang semula mengalungi leher Ryouta kini berpindah tempat ke ujung kausnya—kaus Nash, lalu menariknya ke atas, melewati kepala. Mengekspos dada dan bahunya hingga sepersekian detik membuat mulut Ryouta terbuka. Niat baik Seijuurou melempar kaus itu ke wajah si empunya, tapi segera diurungkan mengingat bisa saja Nash memberikannya serangan balasan nanti.

Akhirnya, kaus itu terbengkalai di kaki sofa. Seijuurou menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Ryouta rendah (Ryouta bersumpah kalau dia bukan M, tapi dia juga bersumpah kalau Akashicchi yang begini kelihatan seksi sekali), tangannya kembali berpindah mengelus bahu si pirang dihadapannya. Kecupan demi kecupan ringan dia daratkan di pipi Ryouta yang masih mematung, kontras dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak maju mundur, memberi _grinding_ pada ereksi si pirang yang sukes membuatnya menahan desah. Dalam hati Seijuurou menerka dengan bejatnya, seberapa besar ukuran Ryouta kalau dibandingkan dengan milik Nash... 

Seijuurou sukses _basah_ dengan pikirannya sendiri, “hei, kau masih diam saja? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati, mau menawarimu.”

“Lebih baik kau sadari tempatmu saja, Akashicchi,” kedua tangan Ryouta berpindah tempat menuju pinggang Seijuurou, tergiur dengan pemandangan bahu dan leher itu hingga tak sadar lidahnya bergerak menjilat bibir. Dengan sekali gerakan ia berguling untuk memutar posisi, membanting Seijuurou hingga terpelanting ke atas sofa dan menindihnya. Kilat-kilat nafsu dalam batu ambar itu terekam jelas di netra Seijuurou, mengirimkan setruman halus listrik hingga tak sadar membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang resah. Sial, Seijuurou mau disentuh. Ryouta terlihat sangat panas dari bawah sini.

Kepala pirang itu merunduk, bibirnya bertemu dengan perpotongan leher Seijuurou yang dikotori bercak merah. Ini pasti ulah Nash, iris keemasan Ryouta melirik, langsung bertemu dengan safir Nash yang balas menatapnya tajam. Ryouta tahu, itu sinyal agar _jangan memberi tanda apapun atau aku akan membunuhmu._ Tapi siapa peduli? Diapitnya kulit leher Seijuurou dengan belah bibir, masih dengan menatap sang kakak, lalu menghisapnya kuat hingga pemuda berambut merah itu memekik kencang. 

“Nnah! Ryouta—Ryouta, nnh.” Seijuurou berjengit, kepalanya refleks didongakkan untuk memberi lebih banyak akses. Ryouta masih asyik menciumi leher Seijuurou, sesekali menggigit dan menyesapnya kuat. Kedua tangannya menyelinap turun, menarik lepas boxer milik si merah yang kemudian bertumpuk dengan kaus Nash di lantai. 

“Cantik,” Ryouta berbisik, telapaknya mengusap naik paha dalam Seijuurou hingga si empunya mengerang gelisah, “Akashicchi cantik sekali. Bagaimana perasaanmu ssu yo, ditelanjangi di depan pacarmu sendiri?”

“Hngh!” Seijuurou mengerang, sadar tak sadar mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher si pirang yang mengungkungnya dari atas, merapatkan tubuh mereka saat jajahan bibir Ryouta meluas hingga ke dadanya. Seijuurou berjengit, tremor saat lidah Ryouta turut andil dalam permainan itu, menjilat salah satu putingnya sambil sesekali melirik ke atas, menikmati wajah pacar kakaknya yang sayu dan terengah mengambil napas. Kedua tangannya bergerilya, mengusap paha dalam Seijuurou dan telunjuk kanannya terjulur, menggaruk pelan lubang pemuda manis itu hingga membuatnya tersentak. 

“Aah—Ryouta.” Seijuurou mendesah dengan suara bergetar, secara refleks mengedutkan lubangnya yang terasa gatal. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, lebih asyik memainkan puting Seijuurou yang perlahan mulai mengeras di mulutnya. Otot-otot Seijuurou mengejang, punggungnya melenting saat dengan sengaja Ryouta menusukkan ujung jarinya kesana, hanya menempel, enggan untuk masuk dan bergerak lebih lanjut.

“Sabarlah dulu.” Balas Ryouta, singkat. Ia menaikkan wajah, melepas puting Seijuurou dari mulut dan tersenyum puas melihat si manis itu kepanasan akibat ulahnya. Diarahkannya telunjuk kirinya ke mulut Seijuurou yang terbuka sedikit. Seijuurou dengan cepat menurut, menerima telunjuk Ryouta dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya asal. Napasnya patah-patah, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaus si pirang dengan erat. Ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangan ketika Ryouta menambahkan dua jari dalam mulutnya, tapi iris keemasan itu seolah memaksanya untuk tak berpaling. 

“Sudah tidak sabar ya ssu?” Model muda itu tertawa, mengamati bagaimana Seijuurou melumat ketiga jarinya dengan pandangan bernafsu. Pacar Nash ini benar-benar, “cukup, Akashicchi. Persiapkan dirimu, ya?”

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam ketika tiga jari Ryouta itu dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Basah. Tubuh Seijuurou bergelenyar. Terlebih saat jari tengah Ryouta bersapa dengan kerutan mungilnya, dan memaksa untuk merobek masuk. Seijuurou berjengit, dicengkramnya pinggiran sofa dengan erat, dan kepalanya terbuang ke belakang, “hh—nnhh..”

“Sempit sekali,” Ryouta bersiul, melirik iseng pada Nash yang ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, “hei, aniki. Berapa kali kalian main semalam ssu? Akashicchi masih terlalu ketat untuk kumasuki, loh~”

“ _Shut the fuck up_.” Balas Nash, murka. Celananya sesak. Gengsi luar biasa mau main solo di depan pacar dan adiknya yang malah asyik bercumbu. Terlebih ketika tangan Seijuurou terulur, jemari lentiknya menyentuh ereksi Ryouta dan memainkannya dengan telunjuk. 

Kedua ambar itu terpejam, napasnya dihela kasar. Mengutuk keberanian Seijuurou yang mulai main-main dengannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryouta menarik jari tengahnya keluar, lalu menghentakkannya masuk hingga pupil Seijuurou membola kaget. Punggung si kepala merah itu melenting, refleks meremas kuat kejantanan Ryouta yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celana.

“Sssh, nakal,” Ryouta mendesis, ia berdecih dan melesakkan jari keduanya ke dalam lubang Seijuurou, “ada apa? Akashicchi mau aku melepasnya ssu? Hm?”

Yang tak disangka Seijuurou justru mengangguk, dadanya naik turun, tersengal, matanya menatap Ryouta sayu walau mungkin hanya terlihat samar, “lepas— _nh_ , Ryouta.”

Lagi-lagi Ryouta bersiul, matanya melirik pada Nash dan mengatakan 'aku menang' tanpa bersuara. Tangannya yang lain memegang pergelangan tangan Seijuurou yang masih hinggap di pangkal tubuhnya, lalu meremat tangan itu hingga erangan tertahan lolos dari mulutnya. Ryouta merunduk, kembali mengungkung Seijuurou dan mencium bibir si pemuda merah. Jari ketiga dilesakkan, gerakannya dipercepat, bersamaan dengan Seijuurou yang masih memberi _hand job_ pada kejantanannya. Nash mendengus, membuang muka, kedua tangannya masih senantiasa mengepal dengan erat.

Setelahnya Seijuurou mengerang, total kesal saat Ryouta menarik diri dan melepas ciuman mereka. Keduanya bertatapan, terengah, ekstasi, “Akashicchi, bantu aku melepas baju.”

Yang di bawah menurut, melepaskan tangannya dari pangkal tubuh Ryouta dan berpindah mencengkram kausnya. Ditariknya kaus itu melewati kepala si bungsu, lalu melemparnya ke belakang, hanya untuk terkesiap melihat lekuk tubuh dan otot Ryouta yang tak kalah mempesona dari milik kakaknya. Menyadari tatapan Seijuurou berubah, Ryouta hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum dan kembali menyodokkan ketiga jarinya hingga si manis itu memekik kaget, “suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?”

Perlahan, Ryouta menarik jarinya keluar. Ia sudah sepenuhnya keras, ngilu tergesek kain celana. Wajahnya ditengadahkan, menatap Seijuurou yang balas melihatnya dengan pipi merona. Seolah meminta izin dengan tatapan mata, dan Seijuurou mengangguk, mengiyakan. Ryouta menimpalinya dengan senyum, meraih tangan kanan Seijuurou dan mengecupnya lembut. Nash sudah gatal ingin menjungkir balikan meja.

Ryouta menegakkan tubuh, menarik turun celana beserta dalamannya dengan satu tangan, lalu mendesah lega ketika ereksinya terbebas. Ada sentakan kecil dari Seijuurou saat ia melakukan hal itu, dan ketika Ryouta melirik ke atas, iris merah Seijuurou menatap lurus pada kejantanannya yang menegak dengan pipi tak kalah merah. 

_Besar_. Astaga. Seijuurou meneguk ludah, tubuhnya tremor keseluruhan. _Kembar sialan ini benar-benar_!

“Ada apa? Akashicchi sampai berbinar begitu ssu,” nada yang Ryouta gunakan sebenarnya sedikit mengejek, tapi Seijuurou tak mau mendengarkannya. Terlebih ketika tubuh yang lebih besar merunduk, tangan Seijuurou yang masih ia genggam diletakkan di samping kepala merah itu. Ryouta menjilat jemarinya yang lain sesaat, menjadikannya pelumas, lalu menggenggam—mengocok kejantanannya yang total tegang, “Akashicchi tahan sebentar. Aku akan masuk.”

Netra Seijuurou membola, tubuhnya melenting ketika perlahan Ryouta memasuki tubuhnya. Cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya diperkuat, Ryouta mendesis, wajahnya tenggelam di perpotongan leher Seijuurou. Menikmati bagaimana otot rektum pacar kakaknya itu menjepit dirinya, “sial, sempit sekali.”

“R—Ryouta, aahh!” Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya kalut, rasanya aneh meneriakkan nama orang lain yang bukan Nash, yang kini duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Tak sudi melihat Seijuurou yang benar-benar dimasuki adiknya, atau Ryouta yang kembali membungkuk dan mencium bibir Seijuurou ketika ia makin melesak masuk. Seijuurou tersengal, menyumpah dalam hati, lubangnya gatal digaruk urat-urat penis Ryouta yang menonjol. _Ini nikmat_. Sial, _ini nikmat sekali!_

“Maaf ssu, aku tak bisa menunggu lama,” Ryouta terkekeh ketika ia menjauhkan diri. Cengkramannya pada lengan Seijuurou diperkuat hingga si empunya mengaduh kesakitan, “aku mulai, ya?”

Belum sempat Seijuurou menjawab, si pirang itu lebih dulu menarik pinggulnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, karena dengan segera ia kembali mendorong maju, menghentak Seijuurou yang berteriak keras dengan dada membusung tinggi, “AH! Ryouta—Ryouta, pelan-pelan, aahh!”

“Ya? Ada apa, Akashicchi?” Ryouta terkekeh jenaka, namun justru terdengar jahanam ketika sampai di telinga Seijuurou. Pinggulnya langsung digerakkan dengan cepat, sesekali menggeram, menikmati betapa hangat dinding Seijuurou yang meremasnya, “aah, Akashicchi benar-benar luar biasa.”

Iris keemasannya melirik, menatap Nash yang dia yakini setengah nyawanya melayang. Begitupula Seijuurou yang sibuk menggeliat di bawahnya, kakinya bergerak tak beraturan, tak berhenti mendesahkan nama Ryouta yang bergerak semakin liar, “R—Ryouta, hngh! Ryouta!”

“Ya, ya. Aku di sini,” Ryouta tersenyum, ditatapnya Seijuurou dengan sirat lembut, kontras dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang menghentak kasar lubang Seijuurou. Ditatapnya raut muka si manis yang memerah sempurna, mulut terbuka menyuarakan desah, dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Apa ini pemandangan yang selalu dilihat Nash tiap kali mereka bermain? Beruntung sekali si brengsek satu itu.

“Indah,” tanpa sadar Ryouta berbisik, tubuhnya semakin direndahkan, mengecup bibir tipis Seijuurou yang membengkak akibat terlalu sering dilumat, “Akashicchi indah sekali.”

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou melenguh, merah padam karena Ryouta terus-terusan memujinya. Tubuhnya melemas, secara tak sadar memeluk bahu si pirang dengan tangannya yang lain untuk makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, lalu berteriak keras ketika Ryouta—secara tak sengaja—menghantam titiknya, “akh! Ryouta, di sana!”

“Oh, ya?” Alis-alis si bungsu Gold bertaut, tangannya yang tak menahan Seijuurou diturunkan, mencengkeram erat pinggul si merah hingga menimbulkan gurat bekas kuku, “di sini ssu?”

Seijuurou memekik. Punggungnya melenting ketika Ryouta berkali-kali menghajar titik pusatnya. Kakinya bergerak liar, pinggulnya bahkan sedikit dinaikkan untuk mengejar tusukan Ryouta yang tak main-main cepatnya.

“ _Slut_ ,” Ryouta menyeringai, tamparan keras dia berikan pada pipi pantat Seijuurou yang memerah, “kau ditiduri dan terekspos di depan pacarmu sendiri, tapi kau malah mendesah-desah dan memintaku berbuat lebih ssu? _You're a slut_ , Akashicchi.” Satu tamparan lain diberikan dan tubuh Seijuurou bergetar, merasa puncaknya dekat, ia memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka dan menatap Ryouta nanar, “Ryouta, aku—mau dekat, uhh..”

“Cepat sekali,” Ryouta terkekeh, lalu menggeram ketika dinding Seijuurou meremasnya kuat. Seijuurou tersengal, merasa milik Ryouta makin membesar di dalamnya, tubuhnya bergemuruh oleh rasa panas yang tak bisa dijabarkan. Pelan-pelan Seijuurou membuka mata, melirik ke arah Nash yang secara mengejutkan menatap lurus ke arahnya, dan mata mereka bertemu. 

Ini gila, tapi Seijuurou ingin Nash menatapnya saat ia mencapai puncak. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” volume desahan Seijuurou meningkat beberapa oktaf ketika gelombang klimaksnya tiba. Ryouta yang memahami hal itu mencengkram pinggul Seijuurou lebih kuat, lalu mempercepat tusukannya hingga tubuh yang lebih kecil terhentak tiap kali ia bergerak, “sial, _sial_ , Akashicchi. Hhh...”

“Ryouta, Ryouta—” Seijuurou terlonjak, melenguh keras ketika tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya kosong, dan nyawanya seakan direnggut secara paksa selama beberapa saat. Puncak itu sungguhan tiba kala safir Nash menatapnya tepat di mata. Geraman rendah dari Ryouta menampar Seijuurou kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa semua ini belum berakhir, terlebih ketika pinggul si pirang itu mendesaknya makin kuat. Menggesek titik pusatnya dengan tumpul keras itu dan melesak lebih dalam, memuntahkan gairahnya di dalam tubuh Seijuurou. 

Seijuurou mendesah keras, tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya melenting tinggi ke atas. Ryouta sama tersengalnya, namun tak lebih parah dari Seijuurou. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap Seijuurou dengan raut memuja, dikecupinya setiap inci wajah si manis yang banjir keringat.

“Aah, Akashicchi memang benar malaikat ya ssu?” Ryouta terkekeh, melepaskan genggamannya dengan Seijuurou dan menarik lepas tautan mereka begitu saja. Seijuurou berjengit, melenguh, terdengar seperti merengek kala milik Ryouta meninggalkan kosong pada lubangnya yang masih berkedut, “aniki, kuserahkan sisanya padamu. Aku mau ambil minum.”

Derap langkah menjauh yang didengar Seijuurou diyakininya sebagai Ryouta yang turun dari atas tubuhnya, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencari minum seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Napasnya dihela lega. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata untuk memulihkan tenaga—

“Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakanku begitu saja, _babe_?”

—kalau saja suara Nash tidak terdengar, dan dagunya yang ditarik ke atas memaksa matanya untuk kembali terbuka.   
Sial. Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou menelan ludah. Sial. _Sial_. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika Nash juga ada di sana?

“Kau bahkan langsung klimaks saat menatapku, bukan begitu?”

“Uhuk!” refleks Seijuurou kembali memejam kala wajahnya diterpa sesuatu. Alis-alis merahnya bertaut, sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati darimana asap ini berasal dan mengapa Nash bicara terlalu dekat padanya...

 _Oh_. 

Cepat-cepat pemuda manis itu membuka mata, dan ketika iris merahnya bersirobok dengan safir Nash yang balas menatapnya tajam, Seijuurou tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

Ada batang rokok yang terselip diantara bibir Nash yang bergerak-gerak tiap kali si pirang itu berbicara, dan ketika telunjuk dan ibu jarinya melepas rokok itu dari sana, asapnya kembali dihembuskan pada Seijuurou yang mengernyit tak suka, “seperti kata Ryouta tadi. Ditiduri dan terekspos di depan pacarmu sendiri? _You're such a slut,_ Seijuurou.”

“Nash!” Seijuurou memekik kencang kala Nash menarik lengannya dan memutar posisi mereka. Seijuurou didudukkan paksa di atas pangkuan si pirang yang kini _topless_ dan duduk di sofa—matanya membola lebar dan refleks menundukkan kepala kala sesuatu bersentuhan dengan pantatnya yang telanjang—ereksi Nash yang sepenuhnya menegak. Seijuurou mematung, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau celana pacarnya itu sudah diturunkan sebatas paha, siap melesak masuk ke dalam Seijuurou dan memberinya hukuman atas apa yang dilakukannya hari ini, “Nash, _don't_! Kau sudah melakukannya bersamaku semalaman tadi!”

“Hal itu tak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk menyelamatkan diri, sayangku,” Nash terkekeh berat, kembali menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di wajah Seijuurou yang memadam, “memang kau mau aku melepaskanmu? Membiarkanmu beristirahat setelah bersenang-senang dengan adikku sendiri?” Seijuurou melenguh. Satu remasan diberikan Nash pada pipi pantatnya, menyebabkan _semen_ Ryouta yang tak tertampung sempurna meluber dari celah itu, “kau bahkan membiarkan adikku datang di dalammu. Apa kau begitu haus dengan _cum_ seseorang hei, Seijuurou?”

“Tidak, tidak,” Seijuurou mengerang ketika Nash menampar pantatnya. Kepalanya pusing, hampir ambruk menghantam dada Nash jika si pirang itu tak mencengkram pinggulnya erat-erat, “Nash, _no_ , _let me go_!”

“Kau mau aku masuk sekarang?” Nash menyeringai, menikmati raut tersiksa pacarnya dan menggesekkan perpanjangan tubuhnya pada permukaan lubang Seijuurou yang berkedut, “bekas _cum_ Ryouta rasanya terlalu cukup untuk dijadikan pelumas, kau mau aku melakukannya, Seijuurou?”

“Nash! Lepaskan aku— _AAHH_!” si manis itu memekik ketika secara paksa Nash menurunkan tubuhnya, memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak ke dalam lubang Seijuurou yang basah oleh semen. Geraman rendah meluncur dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan Seijuurou yang menjerit keras dan kuku mencakar lengan Nash yang telanjang. Bola matanya berputar ke belakang, tubuhnya membusur tinggi, dan asap rokok Nash kembali dihembuskan pada wajahnya yang merah sempurna, “erotis sekali kau, Seijuurou. Aku berharap kau bisa melihat pantulan wajahmu sendiri di depan kaca.”

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala, secara tak sadar air mata menetes menggenangi pelupuknya. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat-kuat lengan Nash, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan amarah ketika si pirang itu meremas rambutnya dan membawa wajah mereka mendekat.

“Bajingan...” Seijuurou terengah, menatap pacarnya setajam yang ia bisa walau matanya berair dan remasan Nash di rambutnya sama sekali tak membantu, “bajingan kau, Nash.”

“Ya, aku memang bajingan,” Nash tertawa, kepalanya mendongak, menatap puas wajah Seijuurou yang kini tengah menahan rasa sakit, “dan kau tahu itu, Seijuurou... Dirimu yang mengumpatiku seperti sekarang ini, malah makin membuatku ingin menghancurkanmu.”

Surai Seijuurou ditarik. Bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Nash yang langsung melumatnya kasar. Seijuurou mengernyit, mengerang tak suka kala rasa pahit dari rokok yang dihisap Nash membekas di dalam mulut pacarnya. Meski begitu, lidah mereka tetap bergumul dengan panas, berlomba untuk saling mengalahkan meski pada akhirnya Seijuurou melenguh duluan dan mengibarkan bendera putih.

“ _Move_ , Seijuurou,” perintah Nash ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Satu tangannya dibawa meremas pantat Seijuurou sambil sesekali menepuknya. Seijuurou menggeleng, “tidak, Nash. Aku lelah.”

“Ayolah. Kau bisa melakukannya,” bisik Nash, sedikit memaksa. Safirnya mengunci rubi Seijuurou dengan begitu lekat, hingga membuat yang dipandangi hampir mengiyakan namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, “tidak, Nash, kau dengar aku—akh!”

Pekikannya lolos ketika Nash secara tiba-tiba menghentak masuk, diiringi hentakan lain yang datang secara runtut, “ _well_ , _well_ , sebenarnya aku sedikit tak suka dengan sikap pembangkangmu yang terbawa saat kita berurusan dengan ranjang, Seijuurou.”

Seijuurou tersengal, meliuk menghindar dari Nash yang mencengkram erat pinggulnya, mencegahnya bergerak lebih banyak. Rokok kembali dihisapnya, asapnya dihembuskan tepat di wajah Seijuurou yang mengerang sambil memalingkan muka. Desahan Seijuurou bersaing dengan kaki sofa yang berderit atau suara hentakan Nash yang menimbulkan kecipak basah. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, sementara Nash masih betah mengunci surai merah Seijuurou dan menatap wajahnya dengan raut mengejek.

“Kalian ini sedang apa? Ribut sekali sampai bisa kudengar dari dapur ssu.” Ryouta datang dengan pakaiannya semula, kaus dengan celana rumahan selutut, tangan kanannya memegang gelas berisi air mineral. Menatap tak berminat pada sang kakak yang sibuk berurusan dengan pacarnya, _padahal barusan aku menikmati Akashicchi, sekarang dia sudah dinikmati saja oleh orang lain_.

“Oh, Ryouta,” tatapan Nash melewati bahu Seijuurou, mendarat pada adiknya yang malas-malasan meneguk air minum. Seijuurou yang masih dihentaknya tersentak, ikut-ikutan menoleh ke belakang, tak sengaja bertemu ambar kembar milik Ryouta yang langsung menatapnya tepat di mata. Kali ini Ryouta yang giliran tersentak, tatapan Seijuurou membuat desakan di bawah tubuhnya muncul lagi, “kemari sebentar. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu.”

Kening si bungsu berkerut. Dihabiskannya air minum dalam sekali tegukan. Satu tangannya terangkat, mengacak _spike_ pirangnya dan meletakkan gelas itu di nakas terdekat, “kau mau bicara apa? Rencana pembunuhan untukku karena telah memenangkan taruhan kita ssu?” Kedua tangannya dilesakkan dalam saku celana, melangkah mendekati sang kakak dengan dagu terangkat angkuh.

“Ya, tentu saja. Rasanya aku ingin menusuk bola matamu dengan pisau dan mencabutnya keluar dari rongga mata,” balas Nash santai, kontras dengan pekikan Seijuurou yang datang setelahnya ketika ia menumbuk titik manis pemuda itu, “tapi rencananya bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.”

“Melakukan apa?” Ryouta berhenti tepat di belakang Seijuurou yang terhentak-hentak di atas pangkuan Nash. Berusaha untuk tidak melirik atau fokusnya akan hilang seketika. Sial, celananya jadi sesak lagi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Nash justru tertawa geli. Rokok itu dihisapnya lagi. Asapnya masih ditujukan pada satu objek yang sama, kepada Seijuurou yang kini batuk ringan disela desahannya, “aku mau kau...” Nash tahu. Pikirannya sudah gila, namun ia akan bertambah gila jika tak memiliki waktu untuk merealisasikan fantasi kotornya, “masuki Seijuurou. Berdua, denganku.”

“HAH?!” kali ini bukan hanya Seijuurou yang memekik karena Ryouta juga melakukannya, malah suaranya lebih kencang. Rahangnya terbuka, menatap horor kakaknya yang kini meremas pipi pantat Seijuurou dan membuka aksesnya lebih lebar, “aniki! Kau gila? Aku tidak mau!”

“Aku sedang tak ingin menerima penolakan,” tandas Nash, mutlak. Tangannya berpindah menggamit dagu Seijuurou, mengelus rahang si manis kesayangannya yang kembali berontak untuk melepaskan diri, “Nash, _no_ , _let me go_ —hnghh!”

“Tidak semudah itu, Seijuurou sayang,” Nash terkekeh, mengetukkan jari pada batang rokoknya hingga menjatuhkan beberapa abu yang meluncur bebas ke lantai. Safirnya berpindah menuju Ryouta yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, “kau dengar aku, Ryouta. Masuki Seijuurou. Sekarang.”

“Tidak akan, kau bedebah. Aku tak mau menyakiti Akashicchi dengan cara seperti itu!”

“Dan kau mau menyakiti dirimu dengan cara seperti itu?” Seringai Nash melebar. Pandangannya diturunkan, menatap ereksi Ryouta yang kembali timbul dari balik celana. Si bungsu tersentak kaget, mengikuti pandangan kakaknya dan mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati, “munafik. _Kau munafik_ , Ryouta.”

“Aniki...” Ryouta mendesis, suaranya terdengar lemah. Matanya kembali bersirobok dengan rubi Seijuurou yang menatapnya sayu. Kepala merah itu menggeleng pelan, entah melarang Ryouta menuruti perkataan Nash, atau justru membiarkan si sulung itu berbuat seenaknya. Ryouta lelah. Dadanya bergemuruh. _Menyesakkan_.

“Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Ryouta,” lagi-lagi Nash menyeringai, terlebih ketika adiknya itu memejamkan mata dan kembali melepas kausnya. Ryouta mendongak, menatap tajam safir kakaknya ketika mendekat, merunduk, meraih pinggang Seijuurou dengan satu tangan, “kalau saja terjadi apa-apa dengan Akashicchi setelah ini... akan kurebut dia darimu ssu.”

“Sebelum kau sempat merebut Seijuurou dariku, akan kubuat kau menderita hingga memohon datangnya kematian, Ryouta Gold,” Seringai Nash kembali melebar. Matanya memicing, menikmati bagaimana raut Seijuurou berubah, menatap Nash dengan mulut terbuka dan rubi yang berair membola lebar, “Nash, jangan macam-macam—nhh!”

Nash menggeram. Ia menekan puntung rokoknya di atas sofa guna mematikan api, mencekal lengan kanan Seijuurou bersamaan dengan Ryouta yang menahan tangan kirinya. Yang dipegangi tersentak, berontak sekuat tenaga ketika dada Ryouta menghimpitnya dari belakang. Satu tangannya yang lain bertumpu pada sofa, memenjara Nash bersama dengan Seijuurou yang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

“N—Nash!” Seijuurou memekik kalut, terlebih ketika bibir Ryouta bersentuhan dengan kulit tengkuknya dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana. Kejadian ini melenceng terlalu jauh dari perkiraannya. Seijuurou memang pacaran dengan Nash, dan setahunya Ryouta juga sudah punya pacar. Yang membuat ia tak paham, bagaimana caranya ia bisa terhimpit di antara si kembar Gold yang seolah bertanding untuk mendapatkannya? “Nash, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau— _AAHH_!”

Jeritan Seijuurou mengudara ketika Ryouta menerobos masuk. Dua kepala pirang itu sama-sama menggeram. Ryouta mengecupi belakang leher Seijuurou sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mengucap maaf. Dengan sigap ia menolehkan kepala Seijuurou agar menghadap padanya, mendaratkan satu ciuman panas di bibir merah itu sebagai peralihan rasa sakit. Ryouta mengerang ketika Seijuurou justru menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga aroma anyir darah menyeruak dari sana. 

“Brengsek...” umpat Seijuurou, suaranya tersendat. Dadanya naik turun mengambil napas. Setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya, diikuti tetesan lain hingga isakan lolos dari belah bibirnya yang terbuka. Nash mendesis, diraihnya dagu Seijuurou dan mengecup ringan bibirnya. Ryouta terengah, belum sepenuhnya masuk, dan Nash kembali menganggukkan kepala untuk menyuruhnya bergegas, “cepat, lanjutkan.”

“Hnghh!” si kembar itu kembali mengeratkan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan Seijuurou ketika Ryouta melanjutkan dorongan pinggulnya. Seijuurou masih meronta, namun tenaganya melemah. Dihimpit dua figur raksasa dari dua kepala pirang membuat napasnya sesak. Nash dan Ryouta bertatapan sejenak, lalu mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Seijuurou yang wajahnya tersembunyi di perpotongan leher Nash, “tahan sebentar lagi, sayang.”

Ketiganya melenguh secara bersamaan ketika Ryouta masuk sepenuhnya. Seijuurou mengernyit, mengusakkan wajahnya di leher Nash, merasa asing dengan dua benda besar yang berada di dalam dirinya. Sementara si kembar itu masing-masing sibuk menautkan alis dan menggigit bibir, kejantanan mereka bergesekan dan diremas kuat oleh dinding rektum Seijuurou yang berkontraksi.

“Wow, _shit_ ,” Nash yang pertama kali sadar. Ia tertawa, mengelus pipi pantat Seijuurou dan meremasnya pelan, “ _you're so tight_ , Seijuurou...” yang diremas berjengit, mendesah ketika dua penis itu mengisi penuh tubuhnya. Ryouta mendekat, mengecupi pipi Seijuurou yang dapat diraih dari sisinya, lalu melirik ke arah Nash yang juga menatapnya, “aniki, sekarang.”

Nash hanya mengangguk sebagai respons. Ketika Ryouta menarik pinggul dan memberi celah untuk kakaknya, dengan segera Nash menghentak masuk. Rubi Seijuurou membola, mengerang keras dengan tubuh bergetar, terkejut bukan main ketika Nash langsung menghantam titiknya, “N—Nash, aku— _aahh_!”

Seijuurou kembali berteriak ketika Nash menarik pinggul dan Ryouta bergantian memasukinya. Napas Seijuurou tercekat di tenggorokan. Hampir saja ia meronta kalau Ryouta tak lebih cepat mendekap pinggulnya dari belakang. Menahan Seijuurou untuk bergerak lebih banyak, dan si kembar itu bergantian memasuki tubuhnya. Seijuurou melenguh panjang, tubuhnya limbung dan ambruk ke atas dada Nash yang langsung menangkap dagunya.

“ _Is this good_ , Seijuurou?” Nash terkekeh berat, safirnya menatap lekat paras Seijuurou yang menyaingi rambutnya. Merah. _Panas_. Ryouta menyusul dari belakang, dagunya ditumpukan pada bahu Seijuurou dan kembali mendesak masuk, “ _so good you can't talk hm_ , Seijuurou?”

“A—aahh!” Seijuurou lagi-lagi berteriak. Melengking. Tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuh ketika si kembar itu menghajar lubangnya bergantian. Bibirnya diraup oleh Nash dalam satu lumatan kasar, sementara Ryouta melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Seijuurou yang banjir keringat. Merasakan bagaimana tubuh pacar kakaknya bergetar tiap kali mereka mendorong masuk, atau mendengar deru napasnya yang tercekat dan desah patah-patah meluncur dari belah bibirnya yang merekah. 

_Sial_ , Ryouta menggeram pelan. Ia mengambil alih bibir Seijuurou ketika Nash melepaskannya. Mengecup, melumat, dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Ini gila. Ini benar-benar gila, tapi ia berhasil memiliki Akashicchi seutuhnya hari ini. Walau setengahnya harus berbagi dengan Nash, tapi Ryouta tak bisa menahan gemuruh aneh yang sedaritadi berhasil membuat dadanya sesak. 

“Kau milikku, Seijuurou,” bisik Nash ketika Ryouta melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Seijuurou. Adiknya tak mau kalah, dikecupnya pipi Seijuurou dan berbisik tepat di telinga si manis itu, “kau milikku, Akashicchi.”

“Aahh, ahh!” dan Seijuurou tak mau repot-repot membalas. Dinding rektumnya mengetat, menjepit si kembar yang secara bersamaan mengerang dengan suara tercekat. Seijuurou mendongak, menatap safir Nash dan batu ambar milik Ryouta secara bergantian dengan mata berair kalut, “N—Nash, Ryouta, aku akan—nnhh!”

“ _Come for us, babe,_ ” kata Nash, mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan Seijuurou dan menghentak makin dalam. Ryouta menyusul dengan hentakan lain, bergantian menghajar titik manis Seijuurou hingga tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat. Seijuurou tersengal, memejam ketika bayangan Kuroko berkelebat melewati pikirannya dan membisikkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, di dalam hati, 

_maafkan aku, Kuroko-kun_... 

“N—Nash!” Seijuurou berjengit kala milik Nash dan adiknya membesar. Ia meronta, minta dilepaskan, tapi cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya diperkuat, “Ryouta!” pupil Seijuurou membola, air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya, begitupula saliva yang jatuh membasahi dagunya.

“Ya, Akashicchi,” bisik Ryouta, dijilatnya cuping telinga Seijuurou yang merah sempurna, “datanglah untuk kami.”

“Ah! Ah! _Ah_!” beberapa saat ketika Seijuurou hampir mencapai puncak, kepalanya terasa dihantam sesuatu dengan begitu keras. Tubuhnya mengejang, bergetar diantara Nash dan Ryouta yang secara bergantian mengejar puncak mereka.

“Sebutkan namaku, Seijuurou,” bisik Nash, menjilat telinga kiri Seijuurou, safirnya bersirobok dengan Ryouta yang balas menatap matanya tajam, “sebutkan namaku, Akashicchi.”

Sejenak, dunia Seijuurou berubah menjadi putih. “N—Nash!” bola matanya berotasi ke belakang, menjerit keras ketika puncaknya sungguhan tiba, “Ryouta— _AAHH_!”

“ _Fuck_!” Nash mengumpat ketika dinding Seijuurou meremasnya kuat, bersamaan dengan Ryouta yang tanpa sadar mencakar pergelangan Seijuurou akibat dicengkram terlalu erat. Safir bertemu ambar. Seolah bertukar isi pikiran dan kepala pirang itu mengangguk bersamaan. Menghantam titik manis Seijuurou kuat-kuat dan Ryouta menarik dirinya keluar ketika Nash menggeram, “ _fuck_ , _fuck_ , Sei!”

Seijuurou mengejang, berteriak tanpa suara ketika Nash menyemburkan gairahnya. Seolah tak memberi waktu pada si merah untuk bernapas lega, Ryouta kembali melesak masuk dan bergantian memenuhi Seijuurou, erang tertahan lolos dari pertahanannya. 

Hening. Dada ketiganya naik turun, berebut mencari pasokan oksigen untuk bernapas dengan normal. Seijuurou melenguh, merasa keberatan dengan Ryouta yang menimpanya dari belakang. Beruntung si bungsu itu mengerti, ia menarik tubuh beserta miliknya keluar dari lubang Seijuurou—lalu terkejut ketika semennya dengan sang kakak meluber dari dalam sana.

“Wah, gila,” Ryouta terkekeh pelan. Diusaknya surai Seijuurou dari belakang, membungkuk untuk kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup bibir si merah yang langsung mengerang kesal, “terima kasih, Akashicchi.” Lalu menegakkan diri dan membenahkan posisi celananya, surai _spike_ pirangnya diacak seolah tak habis melakukan apa-apa, “aniki, aku akan membereskan kamar kalian. Biarkan Akashicchi tidur dan istirahat setelah ini.”

“Tanpa kau beritahu aku juga akan melakukannya, _brat_ ,” Nash membalas sinis, masih betah mengusap punggung Seijuurou supaya jadi lebih tenang setelah mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua kali siang ini, “tapi terima kasih dan lekas pergi dari sini.”

Seijuurou menutup mata, terlalu malas mendengar perdebatan dari kakak beradik laknat itu setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Seijuurou menekan nafsunya untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam untuk memberi Nash dan Ryouta pelajaran. Ah, sepertinya ia takkan mampu memandang Kuroko dan keduanya seperti sedia kala. []

**( 2/2 — end.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all LOOK WHAT I'VE MADE OMGGGG /terjun /gelindingan
> 
> Akhirnya impian saya meluncurkan sibling! NashKise terealisasikan juga meski harus menunggu berabad-abad lamanya /duar
> 
> O—okay, saya rasa cukup begini saja end note nya HSHSHS saya mau mandi pake air zamzam dulu /tdk. Thanks for visiting this story! <3


End file.
